


adol parjai

by TheAceApples



Series: Maul & C(l)o(nes) [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Death Watch Is Its Own Warning, Dehumanization, GFY, M/M, Memory Loss, Pre-Relationship, Slavery, no betas we die like man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples
Summary: The chains are the easy part.
Relationships: Alpha-17/Darth Maul
Series: Maul & C(l)o(nes) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756165
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	adol parjai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svartalfheimr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svartalfheimr/gifts).



> Prompted over on tumblr: "alpha/maul, amnesia?"

"We have, of course, gotten into a few skirmishes with Republic forces," Vizsla narrates as he leads them deeper into the latest Death Watch compound, "but it's never been anything we can't handle."

"Until now?" his apprentice says, following the thought to its natural conclusion, but Vizsla throws his head back and laughs.

It is a grating noise. Loud and displeasing to the ear.

"Nothing like that," he says, still chuckling. "We just thought you'd find the show entertaining. It's not every day my boys get to—"

He is cut off by the quick, airborne, and unwilling arrival of one of his Mandalorians. By the ugly expression on his face, the room the figure had been summarily tossed out of is their destination.

Unwilling to let the opportunity pass without remark, Maul says "Indeed?" and steps past him into the room.

The majority of its walls, floors, and even sections of the ceiling are covered in padding several centimeters thick. Watching the central figure in the room as it neatly, efficiently, and _viciously_ removes its opponents from play, Maul surmises that the padding is the only thing keeping the walls free of viscera.

Truly, the figure makes no effort to spare its victims.

Savage hums next to him as yet another Mandalorian is tossed without fanfare into the wall next to them, hitting the floor helmet-first. "No armor," he rumbles. "No enhancements."

And his apprentice is correct.

The figure—the _clone_ that Vizsla's men had purchased on a whim from a Black Sun outfit—wears little but the loose pants and sleeveless shirt it was no doubt forced into after its capture. Its effectiveness hardly seems to have been impeded by the lack.

Sneering, Vizsla gestures at several of his warriors around the room—ostensibly meant to _guard_ their newest acquisition, no doubt.

Maul watches with interest as the clone identifies every weapon pointed its way in a heartbeat, its mouth curling in disdain. Even the ones it cannot see, Maul notes with growing fascination. It does not _see_ the armored figure behind the pillar at its back, yet the clone shifts its posture to compensate for their presence.

How exquisitely—

_"Charming,"_ Maul breathes.

The clone, standing among the groaning and still figures cluttering the floor, cocks its head to the side and meets Maul's gaze, unerring. It surveys him for a moment, dark eyes narrowed, before something shifts in the air between them.

"You're in charge here," it says, moving towards them, posture sliding from the promise of violence to easy professionalism between one step and the next.

Smooth and unhurried, it comes to a stop at the edge of the mats. Savage growls a warning that should be imperceptible to Human ears. The clone's eyes flicker to him, taking in and measuring the threat he poses, before returning to Maul.

Not quite a dismissal—an acknowledgement.

Beside them Vizsla takes a breath and opens his mouth to contradict the clone, only to be cut off. "That wasn't a question," it says blandly, arms crossing impertinently over its chest.

The warm brown of its skin ripples with the movement, functional and well-maintained. Well-fed, as well, by the looks of it. Maul can't be sure, but he's confident that this clone is considered a fine specimen, even amongst their own number.

Rapt, Maul watches as they examine Vizsla and clearly find him wanting. Their gaze is glacially dismissive as they step toward, and then around, Savage and head for the door.

The sheer audacity has Maul blinking for the slightest moment before he turns on his heel and follows the clone at a fast clip. "And where, may I ask, are you going?" he says politely, ignoring Savage's warning growl of _brother_ at his back. "I was rather under the impression that the Black Sun implanted their— _prisoners_ —with the means to discourage escape."

"Slaves," the clone corrects, sounding unbothered. Without looking back, they hold up a small electronic device. "And I'm checking the perimeter. If these _chakaar'e_ are too stupid to properly secure a battle-slave of unknown origin and flight-risk, I don't have much hope for their security."

_"That,"_ Savage says from behind them, aggrieved, "would be the transponder meant to activate the collar around your neck."

The clone hums, nearly amused.

It is the closest thing to emotion they've shown thus far. Intrigued, Maul prods, "And why would you care for the security of this compound?"

Most surprising of all, the clone stops.

They turn, just enough to catch his eyes again, and stare, unblinking, for a long minute. Just as quickly, they snort and resume their unauthorized trek across the compound, moving confidently through the corridors for all that they wear no foot-coverings.

"I work for you now, don't I?" the clone says, voice yet again almost flashing with humor. "That makes you mine."

"Fascinating," Maul finally replies, after a long silence punctuated only by Vizsla's bickering with Savage. "Does that make you mine... ah. Have you a name?"

"Your guess on that is as good as mine," they say, seemingly unconcerned. Then they glance back without breaking stride and look Maul up and down with a raised eyebrow. "And as for the rest? We'll see."


End file.
